Shibusen School Stories
by tatertotsrox93
Summary: All the students of Shibusen and now in high school. Maka Soul and the other are now sophmores and have 2 new students. They deal with a crazy broadcasiting team, obsseive fangirl and fanboys, crazy teachers and all the stuff in between.
1. Introduction?

Introduction?

"Hi my name is Maka. This is a story about life at Shibusen."She sighed. "CUT! CUT! CUT!" a girl with silver hair said "First off you not reading with emotion! And second why the hell Sam and I aren't in this story god damn it!" Maka replied "You'll show up later, this one is for Max and Adrienne and this isn't even how the story should start! The readers will get confused!" "Oh who cares -It-all? We don't even need you on this series ya know!" "What the heck are you talking about I'm the main character Val!" "Oh wow anyone can do your job!"The two girls started to argue. "Now, now you guys calm down you guys. Let's just introduce all the OCs ok?" Patti started to crack up. "Sorry about this but were facing technical difficulties right now ^_^''' " Liz said.

Character Profile 

Maxine Creed

Age:16

DOB: October 18th

Home town: Manhattan, New York / Nassau, Bahamas

Height:5'6

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color:Brunette

Status: Sword Meister/Psychic

-------------------

Adrienne Litvinov

Age:16

DOB: October 19th

Home town: Moscow, Russia

Height: 5'5

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Orange

Status: Demon Sword Weapon

Valerie Kennington

Age:16

DOB: December 5th

Hometown: London ,England

Height: 5'3

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Silver

Status: Gun Meister

---------------

Samantha Anderson

Age: 16

DOB: July 4th

Hometown: San Francisco , California

Height: 5'4

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Status: Canon/Machine Gun/Sniper Rifle Weapon


	2. New Students

Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning in Death City. Were Soul and Maka were getting ready for school. "Damn it all!" Soul yelled at the screen. He was playing an online fighter game on his PS3 and he was losing badly. "Soul school starts in 10 minutes were gonna be late!" said Maka. "Yeah but this asshole keeps using cheat codes!"He furiously kept hitting the controller buttons. "Forget it! Just go!"Soul sucked his teeth and shut off the video game. They both left for school making it just in time before the bell rang and morning announcements had just begun. Over the loud speaker Shinigami's voice called four students

"Will Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki Please Report to the Death Room, Will Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki Please Report to the Death Room."That meant trouble; all four of them haven't been called down at the same time since the time when they fought Sid- Sensei and Professor Stein. Stein handed them there passes as they walked out the room. Black* Star was grinning.

"What's up with you?"Maka dared to ask. "Didn't cha hear?" He excitedly replied. "There's a rumor going around about these new transfer students! And I hear ones a psychic! I can't wait to fight em'!"Tsubaki quickly interrupted him "uhhh Black*Star? Maybe we should give them a warm welcome first?"She was worried. Every new kid that comes along Black*Star always has to fight, and of course always wins. Black*Star simply nodded and continued happily walking. She knew he wasn't going to listen. "A psychic huh,then they must be pretty powerful then, huh Soul?""Yeah sure what ever." He was obviously still mad about this morning. Soul's personal rule about gaming, cheat codes are definitely not cool.

They soon arrived at the Death Room catching up with Death the Kid, Liz and Patty and Shinigami-sama of course. "Yo! Glad to see your all here!" He said. "There some new students I would like to introduce you guys to! Max, Adrienne, please introduce yourselves."

Standing there were two girls. One was wearing black converses, leggings a jean skirt and a blue t-shirt that said 42-42-564 going down. She was also wearing old leather goggles as a headband. Her partner had long bright orangey yellow hair that was somewhat fiery. She wore converses too in red with black jeans and a red flannel shirt. The one with the goggles spoke. "Hey there my names Maxine Creed, you can call me Max, and this is my partner Adrianne Litvinov." "Wassup," her partner said. "They will be transferring into your grade this year so I wanted you to show them around."Don't worry father you can leave it to us."Kid was class president this year by vote of his many fan girls. He took his job seriously as he normally would and the job was perfect for him.

"Have a good day everyone!" "Bye Shinigami-sama!"They all walked out of the room and walked down the hallway heading towards they're class. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Black*Star quickly jumped in front of them .Oh god here comes the speech."Alrite, listen up you two and listen up good! I am you mighty and awesome god Black*Star! And as my loyal subjects you should-"MAKA CHOP!!!"She had hit him right between the eyes. And it had been awhile since she had to pull out the book. Maka stepped over his bleeding head and walked toward the girls. "Sorry about him he's an idiot, I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul Eater.""Yo." He said nonchalantly. He still had to impress them with his coolness. Adrienne yawned and pulled out her PSP. She didn't really didn't want to attend Shibusen or any other the previous school she's ever gone to. She just wanted to collect her 99 souls 1 witch school and then head back to home in Russia which was the plan from the start anyway. "Nice to meet you, and sorry about my friends enthusiasm," She said sarcastically. She had always knew that Adrienne was rough around the edges when you first met her. "Oh no problem." Adrienne was similar to soul in many ways. And right after they entered the classroom


	3. Boiling Points

Kinda Rushed Through this chapter when I wrote in ^_^'''

* * *

They walked into the room and the first thing they noticed was there teacher missing. "Were's Professor Stein?" Maka asked "He went to the lab room…" Kilik answered, "Today's dissection day."Soon after everyone's faces grew pale. "Wait a minute before we even get to that subject, "Everyone turned to look at who was talking. It was Hiro. "Who are you two supposed to be exactly?" "You idiot there obviously the new transfer students!"Kim yelled across the room.

Everyone already knew that as soon as they walked through the door. But they wanted to know more about these newcomers. Why did they come three weeks after the new school year had started? And why were they especially hand-picked by Shinigami-sama himself? Rumors had circled about the newcomers spread by the morning broadcast Death Channel. Originally it was supposed to announce typical things like the lunch menu and varsity sports games but somehow it turned into a gossip spreading rumor mill that was a must see for fan girls of Death the Kid, Soul Eater and Black*Star.

Black * Star finally recovered from his hit before and stood in front them continuing the interrogation of Max and Adrienne. "Alright then which one of you is the time traveler/esper/alien?" "I'm a psychic?"Maxine stated. She thought maybe she shouldn't have said it, who knows what this guy would do. "Then I will give you the ultimate test!" Black*Star smirked and started to dig through his pockets and pulled out a spoon. "Bend this spoon." "That's all you want me to do?"He nodded his head "Yup." The spoon start to float and it broke in half. "Oh come on, how can we know if that's even real or not" Ox said. He pushed up his glasses up. "Yeah but I doubt we would let a fake in the school."Liz stated. Soul replied. "Just give her a harder test."

"Ok right now this conversation is going nowhere," Adrienne interrupted. She knew that Max didn't like it when people annoyed her about her powers, but she wasn't the type of person who'd go off on someone, she just went with it. But Adrienne on the other hand…, "What's your problem?" Soul responded. Mind you he's still mad from this morning. "Obviously you are and I'd appreciate if you'd quit bothering her." "If she has a problem she can tell me herself." "Do you have a problem with me answering for her?"Maka, Max and could feel the tension start to rise. "Maybe I do."Soul said sharply. "And what do you plan on doing about that?" It was quiet for a moment. "Tsk,"He said. "Like I'd fight a girl." He started to walk away He really would have fought her but he knew Maka would kick his ass for it.

"Heh what a prick, you're just like this loser I fight on Blade Fighters this morning."He quickly stopped. "You play Blade Fighters." "Yeah, so?" Soul turned around. [If you read the first chapter, you'll be able to see were this is going] "What was the user name did he had?" "Soulcool42."Oh shit. "YOU'RE THE HACKER FROM THIS MORNING?!" "So what? I do what it takes to win, your just mad you get your ass kicked by me." Patti started to laugh hysterically at the situation, as she usually did at others misfortune. Maka knew she was screwed because Soul rarely got mad at anyone. But leave it to Adrienne to bring the anger out in people. Maxine interrupted "Uhhh you guys," "What?" they both said. "I think you should take a few steps back." They both walked back bit. Soul was confused but Adrienne had a feeling what was going on. Then all of a sudden…..BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!


	4. Enter Death Channel

Chapter 3

There are little inserts that say death channel theme. The theme is [if you've ever watched lucky start] the lucky channel theme. [Because Akira Kogami is epic]

--------------

Soul turned to the gaping hole that connected Half moon and the neighboring homeroom Crescent Moon. Through the smoke and ash there emerged 2 students. Maka and Soul soon realized who it was but by then it was too late, she was here… [Death channel theme starts]

"What's up ya bastards!!!" Valerie barged through the smoke dragging her weapon partner Sam on the floor with a large grin on her face. Everyone's faced dropped to the floor when they realized how big it was. Professor Stein was definitely gonna kick some ass when he got back. "WHAT THE HELL VAL!!" Everyone screamed at her while she snickered at her miraculous entry. Patty was bursting into laughter once again at the circumstance.

Sam turned to them and said "I'm sorry guys…when she meant we were doing target practice... I didn't think she'd actually blast the wall! I knew something was up when she said something about investigating. I'm sorry I failed you T^T." Maka kneeled down and patted her back. "It's ok you tired your best." She said to her. Soul pointed to Val and yelled "Why the hell are you even here today! As if I had enough to deal with already!" "Oh Soul is that any way to greet your classmate?" She snickered. "And! Shouldn't it be obvious why I'm here?! As the president of the student broadcasting club co anchor of Death Channel along side with my co-host Sam, we are in the search of a story! A story of the new students selected by Shinigami-sama himself!

She pointed to Max and Adrienne. Max had a confused look on her face .Adrienne looked up then went to back to playing on her hand held.

Black *Star quickly interrupted "Don't you mean you're in search of the great me Valerie!" was standing on top of the highest desk then jumps down in front of everyone. "NOW THE REAL STAR HIS HERE!" He said as he pointed to himself. "Hey Black*Star we'll interview you later!"She kicked him in the face as he hit against the desk. "Black* Star! O_o" Tsubaki said. He was completely knocked out. Maka turned to her and said "To be completely honest I'm surprised he didn't do that a lot sooner =__=."[Death Channel Theme Ends]

Val turned back to Max and Adrienne, shook their hands and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Valerie Kenning ton, pleasure to meet you two."She said sounding very professional. "Uh, hi?" She now realized that her new classmates were not only a bunch of idiots, but they were out of their minds.

"Sam Do you have the stuff?" "Yup," She said ad pulled out two maps of the campus, two sheets of paper with school event's on it and two school planners and handed it to them. "You guys are gonna need this for your first few weeks for school. The agenda book is for you to right your homework in and it also has a counter for how many souls you've collected. You guys also have to get you student I.D. today to but after the tour we can do that."

Max and Adrienne looked confusingly at their items, then at each other, then at her. "Uh, well I actually work for the Intelligence Department of the student council and after the broadcast I was supposed to come give u guys this stuff and show you the tour for your orientation."

"Ohhh" They both said simultaneously. Soul interrupted "Hey incased you haven't noticed the wall is still blown off and Professor Stein is comin' back soon. Now unless u got a way to not get our asses kick you guys aren't going anywhere." Val interrupted and said. "To be completely honest I didn't think that far ahead: D" "Then don't smile about it idiot!" He yelled back.

"No need to worry noob I got this."Adrienne said to Soul. He quickly turned to her, "Whose a noob now?!" She ignored him and tossed what looked like a bomb but soon displayed a full scale image of what looked like a complete wall."Everyone looked astonished. "It's a hologram and its full proof the only way he would find out is if it breaks," She continued. "Can we hurry up with this orientation bullshit?"

Val leaned over to Sam and whispered. "I'm starting to like these transfer students already."She said with a smirk. Maka interrupted and "I'll go with you; we can miss out on dissection this way." "Hell then I'll go with ya! Right Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled after quickly recovering Valerie's kick to his face. "Right ^_^''". She replied worriedly. "We may as well go to since Kid seems to have disappeared on us." Liz said while looking around. Patty jumped and said. "Yeah let's cut class!" Soul had a "what the hell is going on face" as they begun to walk out the door Soul's face became blank. Maka Turned back and grabbed him by his hand. "Let's go Soul were gonna get left behind!" She dragged them as they all began walking down the hallway.

"…..Killik?" he turned around. "Yeah Hiro?" "They just ditched the rest of us didn't they?" "Yup."


	5. Preview For Next Chapter

Characters Introduced in the next chapter

Kevin Peterson

Age: 16

DOB: March 17

Year: Sophomore [Soul, Maka, Black * Star, Kid, etc. are all sophomores]

Home town: Death City

Height: 6'4

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Status: Gauntlet Weapon

Kuma

Age: 17

DOB: January 27

Year: Junior

Hometown: Somewhere in the Philippines

Height: 6'8

Weight: 450

Eye Color: Brown

Hair color: Black [has a buzz cut]

Status: Gauntlet Meister.

Lea Thomas

Age: 16

DOB: April 23

Year: Sophomore

Hometown: Death City

Height: 5'8

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Light Blue

Status: Meister


End file.
